characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu (Street Fighter)
Ryu, sometimes called Ryu Hoshi, is the poster boy for Capcom's Street Fighter series and its main protagonist. History At a young age, Ryu was an orphan and left with no memory of his parents. However, Gouken, who is an elderly man yet a muscular built man, found Ryu and raised him in which Gouken becomes Ryu's adoptive father. Throughout most of his life, Ryu lived at his Dojo and trained by Gouken,a alongside his sparring partner Ken Master. Ryu left the dojo at the age of 23 and has continually wandered across the globe always seeking to prove himself and always wanting to meet new people and fight them. Powers & Abilities *'Shoryuken:' A jumping, spinning uppercut, perfect for attacking jumping opponents or as a reversal. **'Shin Shoryken:' Ryu dashes forward with a midsection blow before finishing his foe off with a crushing 2-hit Shoryuken. **'Metsu Shoryuken:' A Dark Hado-enhanced Shoryuken, where Ryu punches the opponent in their gut before connecting with a brutal Shoryuken to their chin. As with the previous move, Ryu can use this safely without transforming. **Hado Shoryuken **Forbidden Shoryuken *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' A jumping kick in which Ryu rotates his legs in a hurricane-like formation. His version only deals a single, powerful hit as opposed to the multi-hitting version other users often have. **'Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' An upgraded, stationary Tatsumaki Senpukyaku with an added vacuum effect, allowing Ryu to suck in nearby opponents and hit them multiple times. While it was a Super Combo in the Alpha games and tends to be treated as such in crossovers, it currently serves as the EX version of his regular Tatsumaki. *'Hadoken:' An energy projectile created from Ryu’s willpower. Those hit by it feel the force of a staggering kick with lingering pain. **'Shakunetsu Hadoken:' A Hadoken imbued with the power of fire. Acts as a separate move in SFII and Alpha, and as Ryu’s EX Hadoken from the III series onward. **'Denjin Hadoken:' A chargeable, electrified version of the Shinku Hadoken. Those hit with a fully-charged blast are stunned, giving Ryu another opening to attack. **'Shinku Hadoken:' A powerful, multi-hitting Hadoken which can beat out smaller or weaker projectiles (for example, when it beat Sagat’s Tiger Shot.) **'Metsu Hadoken:' A variant of the Shinku Hadouken done with the Satsui no Hado. Ryu can perform this without transforming, but still retains this as Evil Ryu. **Ren Hadoken **Baku Hadoken **Hado no Kamae **Hashogeki *'Joudan Sokutageri:' A slow yet hard-hitting forward-stepping side kick. More powerful versions of this move can send opponents flying off walls, giving Ryu opportunities to start up combos. *'Mind’s Eye:' Ryu’s V-Skill, based on the parry mechanic from Street Fighter III and the Hanagashi move given to him in USFIV’s Omega Mode. Ryu enters a stance, during which he can parry an incoming attack, giving him an opportunity to retaliate quickly. *'Denjin Renki:' Ryu’s first V-Trigger. All of Ryu’s moves, in particular the Hadoken and Shoryuken, gain electric properties. Ryu can charge up his Hadoken to break through an opponent’s defenses, and his Shinkuu Hadoken is automatically upgraded to the Denjin Hadoken in this state, although performing it ends the V-Trigger. *'Kakko Fubatsu:' Ryu’s second V-Trigger. He gains access to a counterattack called Isshin, which forces opponents into a crumple state and leaves them open to follow-up attacks. *'Collarbone Breaker:' An overhead punch primarily meant to break the guard of crouching opponents. *'Solar Plexus Punch:' A crushing blow to the enemy’s midsection. Alternate Forms Evil Ryu Evil Ryu is a transformation that occurs if Ryu's desire to win a battle becomes so great that he would even commit murder, and allows the evil power known only as the Satsui no Hado to take him over. While in this form, Ryu is much more powerful, and can even pull off special techniques like Akuma's Raging Demon, but at the expense of retaining his humanity. The only way to snap Ryu out of this state is supposedly to beat him in a fight, which is much easier said than done considering Ryu's skills and powers are greatly amplified as Evil Ryu. Ryu often finds himself having to control his dark side, especially in the middle of a fight, which is very difficult to do. *Messatsu Gou Hadou *Tatsumaki Zankukyaku *'Ryusokyaku:' An overhead axe kick. *'Ashura Senku: '''After glowing red, Evil Ryu glides across the battlefield while being temporarily invulnerable, which in practice makes this move akin to teleporting. *'Messatsu-Goshoryu:' A series of three consecutive Shoryukens. If the final hit connects, Evil Ryu harnesses more of the Satsui no Hado’s power to slam the opponent’s head into the ground. *'Shun Goku Satsu:' Also known as the Raging Demon, this is the Satsui no Hado’s ultimate and most dangerous technique. After warping towards his opponent, Evil Ryu grabs them and proceeds to launch 16 strikes that not only cripples their body, but their soul as well. This is due to the Satsui no Hado using the victim’s own sins against them; as Akuma puts it, the more sins they have committed, the more powerful the move is overall. Power of Nothingness When Ryu suppresses his evil thoughts and feelings, he enters an alternate state of mind called the '''Power of Nothingness'. In this form, all of his attacks become much more powerful and he becomes more aware of what happens in the Universe. It is just as, if not more powerful than Evil Ryu, and allows him to separate his soul from his body to protect from attacks that could destroy it otherwise, like the Raging Demon. However, the form has a time limit, and cannot last for lengthy periods of time. On top of that, separating himself from these emotions requites concentration that can be difficult to find in a fight. Feats Strength *Lifted a boulder with Oro on top with it, who weighs 71 kg, twice. *His Hadoken can shatter solid stone. * Punched Ken Masters through a wooden door. * At his peak, comparable to Akuma who sunk an island with a punch (6 megatons) and shattered Uluru’s Rock. * Threw off a group of thugs with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. * Created a crater with a single punch. * The Tatsumaki Senpukyaku was able to send the 408-pound Rufus flying hundreds of feet into Zangief. * Matched Akuma’s Raging Demon as Evil Ryu. * Destroyed a chunk of a skyscraper. Speed * Dodged point-blank bullets with little effort while trying to save someone. * Dodged Sagat’s strikes. * Reacted to an ambush and quickly takes out three guys. * Dodged Ken’s kick. * Faster than Eagle who moved in tandem with Bison’s satellite laser. (Mach 1669) * Blocked all of Rufus’s strikes at once. Durability * Survived being impaled * Took hits from Balrog, who can one-shot an elephant * Tanked Blanka’s Rolling Tackle. * Got bitten in the shoulder by Blanka. * Tanked Dhalsim’s Yoga Fire with little to no effect. * Survived an assault by Oro. * Took a beating from Cody. Cody is strong enough to throw or at least knock down the 584-pound Abigail. * Face got smashed onto the ground by Akuma * Smashed into a pagoda by Urien * Tanked a building-sized explosion. * Survived being on the receiving end of a Spinning Piledriver from Zangief. * Tanked a Gigaton Punch from Balrog which is strong enough to dent the side of a van. * Superior durability to Birdie and Balrog who survived the explosion of Bison’s base. (186 kilotons) Skill * Strives to be the best he can be. * Suppressed the Satsui No Hado. * Defeated the likes of Rashid, Charlie Nash, and Sagat. * Defeated Bison, bringing down Shadoloo in the precess, by using the Power of Nothingness * Has fought and matched Akuma numerous times (though he often loses these fights while the ones he does win are a result of Akuma holding back) and even beaten him when he became Shin Ryu (while Akuma transformed into Oni). * Defeated Necalli, a soul-eating Aztec warrior. * Defeated Twelve, who could copy the appearances and fighting styles of other fighters. * Fought Gen to a draw. * Defeated Sagat's ex-student, Adon. * Defeated a Satsui no Hado empowered Sakura. * Defeated Seth, the genetically-enhanced S.I.N. super soldier. * Defeated the martial arts movie star, Fei-Long. * Defeated a bio-engineered warrior that not even Chun-Li, Ken and Birdie could defeat. Weaknesses * '''Spotty Win-Loss Record: '''Ryu may be the face of Street Fighter itself, but his actual win-loss record within the series is spotty when compared to other major fighting game protagonists. He’s tasted defeat against the likes of M.Bison, Oro, Ken, Sagat, Akuma and Necalli in previous games, although most of those losses have been avenged as of late given his more prominent role in the story. * '''Lack of True Control: '''While he has access to two incredible sources of power, he has yet to actually display true control over either the Satsui no Hado or the Power of Nothingness in the same way Akuma and Gouken have in the games’ canon; this may explain why as Evil Ryu, he is often portrayed as a ruthless berserker with no rational thought save for killing whereas Akuma isn’t depicted similarly, regardless of what level of power he is using. * '''Shun Goku Satsu: '''Even the Shun Goku Satsu itself has failed at being the dreaded one-hit kill it has long been touted as. For example, individuals who have no souls remain relatively unaffected; Gen and Gouken had survived by emptying their bodies of their souls in time, while Seth lacks a soul to begin with. It’s also worth pointing out that Ryu himself has rarely connected with the move in almost every major canon he has been in. Evil Ryu had his attempt at a Raging Demon blocked by Shin Akuma’s own in his Alpha 3 final battle, and in the Street Fighter Alpha manga, Guy had used his superior speed and training in fighting multiple foes to parry every single hit of it before handily beating Ryu. Fun Facts * In most promotional art, his eyebrow can be seen through his headband. * He likes beans. * He hates spiders. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Neutral Good Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Male Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Ki Users Category:Mascots Category:Japanese Characters Category:Project X Zone Category:Brutes